It has been long known to use indirect heating as a method of creating fumigating compounds for insecticide materials. An example of these types of compositions and methods are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,745,705, This patent discloses a method of delivering insecticides using a porous absorptive wick which is dipped into an insecticidal solution and indirectly heating the wick at the top to vaporize the absorbed solution into the atmosphere. There is no disclosure in this patent that the insecticides are dispersed into the air as particles.
In addition there have been a number of patents which disclose devices for delivering insecticides using a porous wick. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,647, U.S. Pat. No 4,663,315, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,394 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,546. None of these patents disclose that these devices can be used to generate particles of a disinfecting agent to the air.
Also, certain glycol compounds have been knows to provide some air sanitization when sprayed into the air. Generally these effective amounts have been found to be about 5% or more of active glycol. (US EPA document dated 03 Sep. 1980).